Predacon World
by Moonview
Summary: Fourth part in my Predacon Park series. The park is finally open. People can come and go without worrying for their safety. But when a new predacon species in created in the lab, it turns things for the worse especially when it breaks out of its cage.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 **A/N: here it is the fourth part in the Predacon Park series. I'm disappointed that I haven't been getting many reviews. I own nothing, other than my OCs, and random twists I put in.**

Inside a huge lab, two pale-cream, metal eggs sat in an incubator. One began to shake, and cracks started spider webbing their way along its surface. As whatever was inside it began to push further, pieces of the egg fell off, revealing a small, shaking, and silver-white claw. As if instinctive, it began to reach towards the other egg that also began developing cracks. The little claw sloppily managed to remove another piece of the egg, unveiling a bright orange optic. The small optic blinked as it saw light for the first time.

Two mechs walked over to the incubator, seeing the two new assets hatch.

"Two little carnivores," one said looking happy.

"Should we get the trainer?" one asked. "He's usually the only one allowed contact with them."

"I don't know," the first one said. "Let's ask Arcee."

The second one walked to the main building intercom. "Arcee to lab."

Several minutes later a blue femme walked into the lab, going to the nonpublic area. She walked to the scientists, who were watching the incubator with disturbed expressions. "They hatched?" Arcee asked. "Hello?" she snapped in their faces not looking in the incubator. One mech turned her around, and she started horrified as she watched a silver-white predacon hatchling eat its sister. "Primus…"

"So….should we get the trainer?"

 **A/N: I know it's short. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Jurassic World. Just my OCs.**

Two predacons wrestled each other in front of a large mansion. One was a huge brown, yellow, orange, and gold dragon predacon. The other was a slightly smaller blue, grey, orange, and yellow griffin.

"Predaking! Darksteel! Stop fooling around!" Megatron snapped as he was helping the servants round up some of the other pets that've seemed to accumulate on the giant manor. The two predacons stopped and lied down in the front yard.

"Hey boys," a purple and black femme said as she walked over to the two. "Hey Soundwave! You going to say bye to the boys?"

A tall purple, and black mech with a visor on his face walked up to the two predacons, petting them.

"Midnight! Soundwave!" Megatron called to his eighteen and nineteen year old children. "Ready?"

"Yep," Midnight said.

Optimus walked out his thirteen year old son, Smokescreen, and his fifteen year old daughter, Moonrose following. "Ready to go back to that hell-hole?" the Prime asked his brother.

"Ready as I'll ever be, after everything that happened," Megatron shuttered as he remembered all the things that kept trying to eat them.

"I better not get stuck in a tree this time," Optimus said, a bit of humor evident in his voice.

Soundwave walked up, a picture of a little cartoon Ratchet shouting at a little cartoon Megatron and Optimus with the twins laughing in the background appeared on his visor.

"Right, we should probably pick them up before Ratchet blows a gasket," Megatron said, with a look of fear that only the medic and predacons trying to eat him could instill in the Lord High Protector.

And of course, his sparkmate. "Ready?" The silver mech jumped slightly when Eclipse's unamused tone cut across the yard.

"Yes," he said turning to the black and silver femme.

Elita, Chroma, and Chroma's sparkmate Ironhide walked out of the mansion. "Have fun!" Elita yelled. "Don't get eaten!"

"We won't," the group said sarcastically.

"Guys! We need to get Ratchet!" Smokescreen yelled.

-.-

"Took you long enough," the older red and white medic growled. "I don't want to hear your excuses," he said raising a servo when he saw them about to come up with something. "We're almost going to be late as it is! TWINS! GET YOUR AFTS INTO THE LIMO!"

A red and a yellow flash leaped into the car. "RATCHET!" Skyfire shouted from the house. "DON'T BE GIVING EVERYONE GRIEF FOR THE WHOLE TRIP! AND IF SOMETHING CHASES YOU RUN AWAY!"

"Got it," Ratchet called back as he got into the car.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO THE PLACE WHERE YOU GUYS ALMOST DIED!" Sideswipe yelled. "TWICE!"

All the adults who went through the experience looked at him as if he lost his processor.

The limo started to drive through Iacon again. "So… did you ever find that velociraptor that could transform?" Smokescreen asked.

"No, we never saw Goldenstar again," Optimus stated. "Though your carrier and aunts see her from time-to-time."

"What happened to her?" Midnight asked.

"She ended up becoming the sparkmate of Nightstriker," Megatron said.

"As in _Striker Enterprises_ , the second richest mech in the world?!" Moonrose gasped stunned.

"Same one," Eclipse said.

"Wow," Midnight said. "I heard his son worked in the park."

"He can't have a son," Ratchet scoffed. "It's impossible for Cybertronian and Predacon CNA to combine."

Midnight just raised her servos in defense. "Just what I heard."

"Didn't you know that rumors are bad!" the medic snorted.

"Didn't you tell me to be open to every available possibility!" she retorted.

"Enough!" Eclispe snapped shutting the two up. "How about we discuss what predacons we're going to see?"

"Carnivores!" all the boys said excitedly.

"Well that was fast," Megatron said.

"We'll also be able to see them backstage," Eclipse said. "Arcee is going to show us how they feed, take care of, and train them."

"That sounds boring," Sunstreaker said.

"Not if it's the carnivores you're watching get trained," Eclipse said peaking all the kids' attention. "They don't need to train the herbivores, but someone has to train the carnivores, and we get to meet and watch him."

"Sweet!" the twins said high-fiving each other.

"We're here," the chauffer said opening the limo door.

"TO THE HOVERCRAFT!" the twins yelled sprinting to the airship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I only own my OCs.**

They stood on the top deck of a ship, as it moved through the sea towards a familiar lush island.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Smokescreen screamed in excitement.

"Hey Sideswipe I think we have admirers," Sunstreaker pointed down to the lower deck, where a group of femmes were waving at them.

"Hey Soundwave," Sideswipe said. "I think one of those chicks likes you!"

The silent mech looked down to see one of the femmes shyly wave at him. Unsure of what to do, he gave a just as shy wave back, causing the twins and the girls to laugh at his uncertainty. So he hit the twins upside the helm.

"How big is the island Sire?" Smokescreen asked.

"Big, very big," Optimus sighed.

The boat arrived at the docks and let its passengers off.

"Is that us?" Eclipse asked as they saw a femme holding a sign with Optimus' name on it.

The femme spotted them, and walked up with a smile. "Hi I'm Arcee's assistant Glade, she told me to show you your suite, then we have a short meeting with her before she has to go to a meeting with a sponsor, and this evening we have dinner with her and Dreadfire."

"Why isn't Dreadfire coming with us?" Midnight asked.

"He's working with the trainer, who you get to spend the whole day with tomorrow," Glade smiled.

"Is the trainer cute?" Moonrose asked.

"Very, he's actually your age Midnight," Glade laughed as the purple femme's cooling fans kicked on in embarrassment.

They sat at the front of a train watching the main gates.

"Those are the same gates from the original park right?" Optimus asked.

"Same ones," Glade said.

-.-

They walked into a large building that housed a lot informational holo-games, and holographs of predacons after they dropped their stuff off in their hotel room.

"Oh my Primus!" Arcee said as she stood on the stairs, causing everyone to look up. She hurried down the stairs and hugged them. "I'm so glad to see you. You've all gotten so big!"

"It's great to see you too Arcee," Optimus smiled.

She smiled. "Alright, here are your VIP passes. Optimus, Megatron, Ratchet, Eclipse you two get special passes to allow you to go into the control room and the lab, since I know you all would like to check that out. I'll meet up with you in the control room after my meeting. Midnight, you said you were interested in working here right?"

"Pit yea," Midnight grinned.

"Well then, how would you like to spend the whole day shadowing me?" Arcee asked.

"That sounds awesome!" she said. "Can I Sire, pleaseeeeeeee?"

"Fine," Megatron sighed.

"And Glade will take good care of the rest," Arcee said as she and Midnight walked off.

-.-

Midnight and Arcee stood in an elevator, going to a meeting. "So Midnight, in this meeting we're discussing the sponsorship of a new asset-"

"What's an asset?"

"An asset is one of the predacons here in the park, ones that tend to bring in lots of money. So we're meeting representatives from _Striker Enterprises_ who we are going to persuade to sponsor this new asset, that we're unveiling in a few months. Tickets to see it are already sold out," Arcee smiled. The elevator stopped. "Here we go." The door opened and three mechs stood there waiting. "Welcome to Predacon world." They walked through the lab area. "We have learned more about predacons from genetics then we have a century of digging up old bones. Younglings now stare at a t-rex the same way they would a cyber-elephant. As you know regular predacons aren't enough anymore, you now have the option to sponsor the first genetically modified hybrid." She stood next to a panel that showed the CNA structure. "I give you the Indominus rex."

"How did you get two different predacon species to…well…you know," one mech asked.

"Indominus wasn't bred," Shockwave said walking up. "She was created. Her full grown height is 50 meters, and length is 75 meters. Bigger than the t-rex and the spinosaurs."

The three mechs looked at each other, having reached a decision. "How soon can she be ready?"

"She already is," Shockwave said.

-.-

"How'd it go?" a blue and green mech at his station in the control room asked.

" _Striker Enterprises_ now presents the Indominus rex," Midnight said.

"Maybe we should just start letting the companies name the predaons," he said. "Strikersaurus, Rust Stickodon…"

"Wavelength clean up your workspace," Arcee said looking at the little toy predacons. "What. Is. That?" She pointed to the mug that had the original park logo on it.

"It's a souvenir mug from the original park," Wavelength said. "That park was legit, they didn't need these genetically modified hybrids they just needed predacons…I know it was awful and a lot of lives were lost."

"No kidding," Megatron growled.

"Why are the east fields closed?!" Arcee snapped.

"Two of the animals shorted out their chips, and left their area, but we got them, and they are now being transported back to the herds," a green femme said.

"Good."

"Arcee?" the green femme said a servo on her comm.

"Yes Stormfall?"

"Jazz is here on the helipad, and he wants you and your elite guests there," she said pointing to the group, "to meet him there."

"Alright," Arcee said.

-.-

They all got into the hovercraft to see Jazz sitting in the piolet's seat.

"Jazz…" Arcee started, "you're flying?"

"I got my license," he said and the mech in the passenger seat raised two digits. "Two more days. So how's my park doing?" he asked as they lifted off.

"Customer satisfaction is steady, in the low nineties," Arcee said once her spark attack ended.

"And the animals?"

"We can't really measure their emotional state," she said.

"Sure you can you can see it in their optics," Jazz said.

"Now I have some ideas to lower costs-" Arcee started.

"Enough about cost Arcee, Quintus Prime entrusted me this place with his dying wish. 'Spare no expense' he said. "Remember this place is to remind us how small we are."

"BIRD!" Midnight screamed.

"Maybe you should just focus on the controls Jazz," Optimus stated.

"Y'all need to accept that you aren't in control," Jazz responded. "Now please, we're flying…breathe."

-.-

They walked up to a cage that had contstruction equipment around it.

"I thought they were done. Why are they still building?" Jazz asked.

"Asset containment recommended that we build the walls higher," Arcee stated flatly, "it's bigger than expected."

"Good," Jazz grinned.

Walking into a viewing room they looked into the cage.

"Turns out it began to expect where the food was coming from, one caretaker almost lost an arm, the others threatened to quit, if we couldn't guarantee their safety," Arcee said.

"And that?" Megatron asked pointing to the cracked glass.

"It tried to break the glass," Arcee said rolling her optics.

"I like her spirit," Jazz said.

"Haven't you had the trainer work with her?" Ratchet asked, everyone looked at Arcee.

"…No, we haven't, we didn't even bring him for the hatching" she sighed.

"Arcee, you know it's required that he is there for every carnivore hatching and that he works with them," Jazz said rubbing his helm.

Something in the cage moved and they all went silent. A huge white form appeared in the trees, an orange optic staring at them.

"It's white," Jazz said, stating the obvious. "You never told me it was white."

"You think it'll scare the younglings?" Arcee asked.

"The younglings?" Megatron huffed. "This'll give the creators nightmares."

"Is that good?" Midnight asked.

"Excellent," Jazz said smiling. "I want you to bring the trainer in, maybe he can see something that we can't."

"Great," Arcee muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Jurassic World. Just my OCs, and plot twists.**

A cyber-pig ran through the brush, a split second later four larger forms fallowed.

"WHOA!"

The four velociraptors stopped, and the pig ran into a cage in the wall of the paddock. Standing above them on a platform was an eighteen year-old black and yellow mech with swirling, electric-ice blue optics.

"Optics up," he said to the raptors.

One silver raptor with blue stripes and blue optics, was still looking around, not paying attention.

"BLUE! Look up here!" he snapped. She looked up at him. "Don't push it!"

The bronze, blue, and gold one with yellow optics started hissing and growling at him.

"Charm! Don't give me that shit!" he snapped at her. "Blue quit with the back sass!" He began walking and the raptors fallowed. "And we're moving guys!" Picking up a mouse he tossed it. "Echo!" Grabbing another he tossed it again. "Charm!" He grabbed a third from the bucket, and threw it out. "Delta!" Finally he picked up a rat. "Blue, this is yours," he said tossing it to her. "And…you're clear!" Waving his servo down, the four took off.

All the mechs watching on the sidelines began clapping.

"You did it 'Bee!" Dreadifre said hugging Bumblebee. The younger mech nodded with a relieved sigh his doorwings lowering to show it.

To both mechs' disappointment a familiar screechy voice cut through the air. "Bumblebee!"

"What do you want Starscream?" 'Bee groaned turning to the seeker.

"A field test," the seeker said.

"No," 'Bee said walking away.

"We just learned that these things can fallow orders," Starscream said fallowing. "We can use these things to save thousands of lives. Drones can be hacked, and soldiers bought. They can't these things will just charge in and eat the enemy."

"We finally establish full trust, and the first thing he says is make a weapon? What about rebellion?" Dreadfire asked.

"We kill the rouges and promote loyal bloodlines only," he answered flatly.

Bumblebee just laughed. "Primus, how long has _BioTech_ been practicing this pitch? At least drones, and tech won't eat you if you forget to feed it."

"Since we hired you out of college," the seeker said as 'Bee closed the gate to the mid-cage that was between the outside and the paddock. "Times are changing, and these are the future of the military. Surely _you_ of all mechs can understand that?"

"Can you hear yourself when you talk?" 'Bee asked, as he was getting things ready for working with the raptors.

"PIG LOSE! PIG LOSE!"

Looking back at the cage, Bumblebee saw the pig running free. One young mech, a few years older than him, tried to use the halter to grab it, but Echo was faster. Due to the momentum, the mech was swept off the platform, and fell into the cage with the four raptors. The moment he hit the ground the four femmes looked at him.

"Hold you're fire!" 'Bee shouted to the guards who had their guns trained on the raptors. Bumblebee unlocked the cage door, sliding under as it opened, ignoring how it snagged on his doorwings. "Put several shock rounds in them, and they'll never trust me again." Stepping in front of the mech, and the raptors, he held his arms out. "Blue stand down!" he commanded.

The blue striped raptor hissed past him, at the mech who ran back into the mid-cage. Bumblebee either didn't notice or care that the mech moved, his attention was focused on the raptors.

"I SAID STAND DOWN!" he said more forcefully.

The four shrunk back a little, looking shocked at his tone. They lowered their helms in submission giving apologetic sounds.

Bumblebee gave a relieved sigh, and relaxed. Blue walked up and gave him a lick, then they looked at the now dead pig. "You can eat it," he said rubbing her helm. Giving off their version of grins, the four began to devour the pig.

"You're insane!" Dreadfire said, as 'Bee walked back in the mid-cage the door closing behind him. "at least your wing isn't leaking," he said pointing to the doorwing that 'Bee snagged on the gate.

"You and I both know that they won't eat us, everyone else sure, but us, especially me, no," 'Bee said before turning to the mech. "You the new guy?"

He nodded.

Bumblebee gave a devious grin. "Ever wonder why there's a new job opening here?"

The mech went wide-opticed at his question.

"Don't turn your back to the cage," he said before walking away.

The mech looked next to him, to see an azure and red raptor growling her green optics focused on the new mech.

"ECHO! Knock it off! You've scared him enough for one day!" 'Bee ordered even though his back was turned.

-.-

Soundwave, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Moonrose, and Smokescreen walked around the little kids area in boredom. They were all too big to ride the baby predacons, and they already fed and petted most of them.

Sideswipe looked back to see Glade on her comm, ignoring them. "Scatter," he told the others. They looked to where he was looking, and the two twins herded the two younger teens, with Soundwave fallowing.

They ended up back in the main plaza, all laughing.

"That was awesome!" Sunstreaker said high-fiving his twin.

"Guys! T-rex feeding!" Smokescreen said running to the t-rex area.

Walking in they see a huge crowd, and they managed to squeeze through, to watch the large predacon eat the goat.

-.-

Optimus, Megatron, Eclipse, Ratchet, and Midnight looked at each other skeptically as Arcee stopped in front of a small house near the lake.

Bumblebee sat in front, a group of compies looking at him. The small predacons looked at the car as Arcee got out, and began hissing. "Shut up," he said to the obnoxious animals who then ran away.

"Bumblebee," Arcee said waving her servo in vain to shoo away a bug, "we have an attraction…" She stopped as she realized what she said, and the eighteen year old was looking at her as if she was nuts. "Not that kind. We have an asset we're unveiling in a month, and we'd like you to check out its cage."

"The asset?" 'Bee laughed as he stood up, simply crushing the bug in his servo. "Look, I know it may be easier to see these animals as numbers on a spread sheet, but they aren't. You may've made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking: I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta…" he made a motion with his hand, and everyone got the message. "You can relate to one of those things right?"

Inside the car, Eclipse laughed as she heard the question. They others were also trying not to laugh as Arcee's faceplate turned red.

"That's not funny," she said.

"Kinda is," the younger mech laughed.

"So will you check out the cage?" Arcee said exasperated.

"Why me?"

"Jazz thinks since you can control all the predacons-"

"There's that word again: control. It's all about control with you, it's not control it's a relationship," Bumblebee smiled.

"Will you just check the cage, mutt?" she growled.

Bumblebee's faceplates darkened. "Fine," he growled shouldering past her. "I'll check your stupid cage."

-.-

Soundwave, and the others sat in the stands of the marina.

"The mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water. Eating anything it could grab: turtles, fish, even smaller mosasuars. So let's see if she's still hungry," the announcer said pressing the button, moving a large shark over the water. Everyone sat waiting in anticipation, it was then the huge blue, grey, and green mosasuarus jumped out of the water and grabbed the shark's head, ripping it off the crane. It went back underwater, and then the stands started moving down. "Let's give you a closer look at our mosasuarus," the announcer said.

"This is awesome!" Moonrose squealed.

The mosasuarus swam to the remaining body of the shark that was sinking right in front of the glass. With one quick snap of her huge jaws, she swallowed it whole.

"I counted eighty-eight teeth!" Smokescreen said.

"Wanna do something else cool?!" Sunstreaker asked.

-.-

Bumblebee hopped out of the car, looking over the cage walls. Then he went inside the viewing area. "So what am I looking at here? A really smart herbivore that has such violent tendencies it needs to be caged?" he asked.

"She's a carnivore," Midnight said earning a glare from Arcee. "What?"

Bumblebee looked pissed. "And I haven't worked with her?!" he snarled revealing a pair of fang-like denta.

"We needed her to be kept top secret," Arcee stated.

"So secret that you put everyone here in danger, by not having me _train_ her, like you people hired me too!" he growled rubbing his temples. He gave a sigh calming himself down. "Has she ever seen anything outside the walls of this cage?"

"We can't exactly walk it," Arcee said tapping the glass. "Drop a steer please," she said to the worker.

"You feed it with that?" 'Bee asked pointing at the crane lowering the steer side.

"Yes," Arcee said.

"Any siblings?"

"She ate it."

Bumblebee looked at her shocked. "And you never had me work with her?" he muttered under his breath.

"What's the big deal?" Eclipse asked.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional," 'Bee stated flatly.

"But your raptors are born in captivity-" Arcee started.

"With siblings, and I imprint with them, and the other carnivores when they're born. They learn social skills from each other or me," Bumblebee answered. "The only positive relationship she has is with that crane! At least she knows that means food."

"Should we start scheduling your playdates with it?" Arcee asked rolling her opics.

"Probably a bad idea," Bumblebee said with a frown.

"Where is it?" Midnight asked. "It was just here."

"Rec room?" 'Bee guessed with a shrug.

Megatron tapped the glass, as Eclipse looked out the window.

"Do a thermal scan," Midnight said.

The worker pressed the scanner, which, to everyone's horror, came up empty.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Eclipse asked.

Bumblebee bolted to the window, optics widening in horror. "Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or Jurassic World. If I did why am I here?**

Bumblebee joined two workers in the cage looking at the clawed walls.

"That wall is ninety-five meter high wall. You really think it climbed out?" a worker asked.

"It depends," Bumblebee said.

"On what?"

"What kinda predacon they cooked up in that lab," 'Bee answered.

-.-

"WE HAVE ASSET OUT OF CONTAINMENT! GET COORDINATES ON THE INDOMINUS AND MOBOLIZE ACU IMMEADIATELY!" Arcee ordered through her comm. She put the comm on speaker so the others could listen.

"What are you talking about Arcee?" Wavelength said looking at the main screen skeptically. "She's in the cage…wait there's someone in there…"

"Get them out now!" Optimus commanded.

Stormfall clicked her comm. "Paddock eleven this is control!"

-.-

Bumblebee was still pondering how she could've gotten out when a strange scent reached his oilfactory sensor. At the same moment one of the worker's comms went off.

The voice in the comm was loud enough for 'Bee to hear. "IT'S IN THE CAGE! IT'S IN THE CAGE WITH YOU!"

"GO! GO NOW!" 'Bee shouted shoving the two workers towards the building's entrance.

They all stopped dead, when the huge white predacon stepped in their path. They turned around running to the gate. The first worker pressed the button opening it. Bumblebee watched as the other worked was crushed in her huge claws. With that he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

-.-

"Close the doors!" Jazz ordered.

"But he's still in there," Wavelength ordered. Despite that, Jazz pressed the button.

They watched the camera, as the young trainer suddenly put on an uncybertronian burst of speed, and slid out the door as it was about to close. Instinctively, he slid under a work car.

"He's not now."

-.-

The Indominus was also fast enough wrapping her claws around the door, forcing it open. She walked around one work truck, where the other worker was cowering.

Bumblebee watched moving slowing, his optics never leaving the predacon. Indominus quickly, smacked the car away, giving her a clear view of the worker. The worker looked at 'Bee before she snapped him up in her jaws. Bumblebee flipped onto his back, switching out his servo for a sword, he sliced through some of the tubes, dumping the fluids all over him. With that he laid perfectly still.

Indominus walked up to the car he was hiding under. She got down onto her front claws, sniffing for her next victim, but got nothing. Standing up she roared and walked off.

Bumblebee sighed in relief. Making sure she was gone, he slid out from under the truck, and transformed into a Camaro. With that he revved his engine, and speed towards the control center.

-.-

"Bring the guests in," Arcee ordered as she and the others entered.

Stormfall was about to order the workers to bring everyone in when Jazz interrupted her. "Let's do this quietly, it was an eventuality ok," he said.

"Put that on the brochure, eventually one of these things will eat somebody," Wavelength said sarcastically.

-.-

Soundwave rolled his optics behind his visor, as the twins continued flirting with two femmes.

"Hey 'Wave?" Smokescreen asked.

The nineteen year-old looked down at the thirteen year-old.

"Do you see that?" he pointed to a group of trucks that drove along a path in the fields, obviously in a hurry. "Any idea where they're going?"

Soundwave shrugged, but a bad feeling started to develop in his tanks.

-.-

At the raptor cages, Dreadfire was looking over the restrained raptors.

"How fast are they?" Starscream asked.

"Sixty, seventy when hungry," Dreadfire answered. "Easy, girl." He put his servo on Delta's helm, trying to calm her.

"What's his name?" Starscream asked pointing at Delta.

"Delta, and she's a girl," the co-trainer said.

"Can I touch her?" he asked.

Dreadfire nodded, and Starscream reached out. As the servo got close Delta began to thrash.

"Easy Delta, easy," Dreadfire said calming her slightly.

Starscream placed a servo on her, and she released a roar. The seeker jumped back, releasing a very unmechly cry.

Dreadfire laughed, before Arcee commmed him. "Code Nineteen!" he called to everyone once he hung up.

"What's that?" Starscream asked.

"Asset out of containment," Dreadfire sighed. "They never learn." With that he started to help the other workers collect everything.

"Well they're going to learn all sorts of things now," Starscream said reaching for his comm. "We got something."

-.-

"WHAT THE PIT HAPPENED OUT THERE?!" Bumblebee shouted as he stormed into the control room. Everyone turned towards him, startled. "She made it look like she climbed out! She wanted us to think she escaped!"

"It's a predacon, they aren't that smart," Arcee growled.

Bumblebee looked even more pissed than he had before. "She hid from thermal cameras! What's your explanation for that?!"

Arcee stuttered but was saved from answering.

"Almost at target," the commander of the ACU group said through the comm.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?!" 'Bee asked looking horrified.

"We have twenty million invested in that asset, we can't just kill it," Jazz stated.

"They're gonna die," Bumblebee said flatly, crossing his arms.

-.-

The ACU commander and his team made their way to the beacon, seeing something on the ground he raised his servo to halt everyone. Going up, he found a piece of armor with wires, the tracker sitting in the middle of it.

-.-

"What's that?" Midnight asked as they watched through the comm-screen.

"It's her tracker," Bumblebee said looking stunned, "she clawed it out."

"How?" Megatron asked.

"She remembered where they put it in," he answered looking worried.

-.-

"The energon hasn't clotted yet, it's close," the commander said. It was then a drop of energon landed on his servo. Looking up, he sees more on the leaves above him.

A low growl sounded, and Indominus stepped out, her armor turning from green back to white.

"IT CAN CAMOFLAGE!" the commander shouted. He started to run, but the large predacon grabbed him, crushing him to death.

The other troopers began to shoot the shock rounds at her. Indominus cried out in pain, and proceeded in attacking killing most of the troopers, by eating them, crushing them, or even throwing them. Only a few got away.

-.-

Everyone in the control room started at the screen in horrified shock.

"Evacuate the island," Bumblebee said turning back to Arcee.

"We'd never reopen," she said

"You made a genetic hybrid, locked her away in captivity; she is seeing all of this for the first time," Bumblebee snapped. "She does not even know what she is, she will kill anything that moves."

"You think she's contemplating a solitary existence?" Jazz asked.

"She's trying to find her spot in the food chain, and I think you don't want her to find that out," 'Bee growled. "Now, I know for a fact that ACU can use live ammunition in emergency situations, you have an M-34 in your arsenal, put in on a hovercraft, and smoke this thing!"

"That's it! Get out!" Arcee snapped.

The young trainer looked furious, he swung his servo out taking out all the little predacon toys on Wavelength's desk. Bumblebee shoved past the guests, walking straight to Jazz. "If I were you I'd have a word with your people in the lab," he said, before walking to the elevator. "That thing out there, it's no predacon."

Everyone was silent, looking at Arcee after the elevator closed, many of the workers in there agreed with the trainer, but didn't voice their opinions.

"This is a Phase One: Real World, bring everyone in," Arcee commanded.

Skyfall put a digit to her comm and repeated the orders.

-.-

The five teens hopped into an special gyrosphere for VIPs. Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were driving.

The worker watched as the sphere left station, when his com rang. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. Sighing he got off his comm. "Sorry folks, ride's closed…"

-.-

"Where are they?" Smokescreen asked.

A large group of life signals up ahead appeared on Soundwave's visor.

"Thank you my walking map," Sideswipe said.

Soundwave looked at him, and smacked him upside the helm.

Going over a hill they saw herds of predacons wandering on the plains. As the sphere drove through, they could do nothing but stare awestruck.

An image of a mind appeared on Soundwave's visor, and then it was engulfed in a little explosion.

"No kidding," Sunstreaker said, "and we've lived with predacons for years."

On the little screen in the gyrosphere it said to return to the station.

Smokescreen and Moonrose looked disappointed.

"You know what," Sideswipe said. "We're VIP, we have special privileges.

Soundwave began to try to hack the gyrosphere from the twins' control, but for the first time in years, failed.

The twins drove faster, and the herds started running around them.

-.-

"Glade, I need you to bring the kids here to the control room," Arcee said through her comm.

"I-I've been trying to find them," the assistant said sounding panicked.

"What do you mean trying to find them?!" Arcee snapped, gaining the attention of the creators.

"They ran off!" Glade shouted.

"THEY WHAT?!" Arcee screamed. With that she hung-up and called them.

-.-

"Hey Aunt Arcee," Soundwave said.

"Soundwave…come to…."

"I can't hear you, we're kinda in a hamster ball," he said.

"..."

"Arcee?" Soundwave asked, before hanging up.

-.-

"Are there any gyrospheres still out?!" Arcee demanded.

"No, they're all…" Wavelength began, "wait, the large one is still in the field."

Arcee was on her comm again. "Security I need you to retrieve a gryosphere in the field!"

"We have our hands full out here!"

"No! There are five guests missing! This needs to be your top priority!" she snapped.

"Well get to it when we can."

Arcee hung up, looking just as furious as the creators. "We'll do it ourselves!"

"Arcee, we may have all gone through this before, but we may want to bring someone who can work with the predacons," Optimus said, placing a servo on her shoulder.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Arcee asked.

-.-

The gyrosphere drove up to the edge of the fields, the gate ripped open.

"What happened here?" Moonrose asked.

"Off road," Sideswipe said looking at Sunstreaker.

They drove the sphere through the gate and into the forest.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble!" Smokescreen said panicking. "They'll arrest us, put us in jail, remove our paint jobs, and we'll need to make sweet energon in the waste bins."

"Calm down," Sideswipe said, as the sphere stopped near some ankilosaurus. "Look, four predacons."

"They're ankilosaurus, and there's five," Smokescreen said.

"One, two, three, four!" Sunstreaker said pointing at each predacon.

Soundwave pointed along with Smokescreen at a reflection in the glass. "Five."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Unfortunately I don't own TFP or Jurassic World.**

The five teens screamed as they were bounced around between the predacons like a ping-pong ball. The Indominus kicked them into the herd of ankylosaurs, who started running away. One of the ankylosaurs' bulky tails, smacked the grysphere into a tree, breaking the upright system, and flipping them upside-down. One ankylosaur was slower than the rest, Indominus bit down on its back only to find her denta couldn't pierce the thick armor. She slashed one of her long claws across the ankylosaurs' leg, breaking the neural-net wiring there, as well as any other wires in the claws' path. Indominus flipped the ankylosaur onto its back revealing vulnerable belly. The large predator placed its foot down on the struggling ankylosaur and bit down on its neck twisting it, snapping its neck.

All the teens in the gyrosphere flinched at the sound of snapping metal.

"We're safe in here right?" Moonrose asked.

"Totally," Sunstreaker lied.

Something vibrated on the bottom of the gryosphere. Looking down they see Smokescreen's gaming system vibrating on the glass, having fallen out of Smokescreen's subspace at some point. Soundwave used one of his tentacles to reach out and grab the gaming system, which he tried to give back to Smokescreen.

Smokescreen shook in fear, and the others fallowed his gaze. Right in front of them a bright orange optic looked at them. It moved away, and next thing they knew they were upright, looking at the Indominus. It latched its large jaws around the ball, lifting it and smacking it against the ground. The teens screamed as they realized what it was trying to do. The glass on the back of the ball broke, and Soundwave undid the others' seatbelts, letting them drop to the ground. When the ball lifted again, they ran.

The Indominus saw, and began to give chase, getting smart the teens transformed. Soundwave took to the skies sending the other four grounders directions. Fallowing his orders they drove to a cliff that had a waterfall. Seeing a river at the bottom, Soundwave told them to jump. They hesitated, but decided that it would be better than becoming lunch.

The Indominus stood at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the teens to resurface, but to her disappointment, they didn't. Giving a roar of anger she turned and walked away.

Soundwave flew back down, and sent the signal to the others that it was gone. They climbed out looking relieved.

-.-

"BUMBLEBEE!" Arcee called seeing the trainer walking towards the t-rex paddock.

He turned, looking surprised as the group ran towards him. "Come to say you're sorry?" 'Bee asked.

"Now's not the time to joke!" she snapped, before lowering her tone. "My nephews, their kids are out in the fields in a gyrosphere, and we can't reach them!"

Bumblebee's expression turned serious. "How old?" he asked.

"My brother, Soundwave, is nineteen. The twins are seventeen. Moonrose is fifteen. And the youngest, Smokescreen, is thirteen," Midnight said.

Bumblebee nodded. "Good, at least if they're anything like you they should have some common sense," Bumblebee told her.

"Have you met my sons?!" Ratchet snapped.

"C'mon," 'Bee said. "We'll take one of the ACU trucks."

-.-

Smokescreen ran ahead, stopping to stare at an energon covered arm. If he was human, Smokescreen would be turning green. The others caught up, and looked just as disgusted, at the arm and the car that was partially crushed against a tree.

Moonrose looked away, when she did she saw a set of doors, covered in overgrowth. "Guys, this way," she said.

Walking into the building they stared in awe.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yea, it's the original park building; you know the one Sire told us about in his stories!" Sunstreaker said.

Moonrose pulled a flashlight out of her subspace, and she and the others began exploring. They walked into a room, from what they could tell from the stories, was the dining room. Beautiful painting of predacons still stood on the wall.

"What are the odds that we'd stumble across this place?" Smokescreen asked, touching the painting of a raptor.

-.-

In the fields an ACU car drove to a stop. Opening the door Bumblebee hopped out, transforming his arm into a plasma cannon.

"Stay here," he said closing the door. He took off into a light jog, towards a dilopidicus. It was laying on its side, claw marks covering its frame, energon leaking out of every wound. Seeing no predators, he changed his plasma cannon back for a servo. He sat down near the beast's head, it opened its optics and looked at him, giving a pained cry. "Easy girl, easy," he said rubbing her head.

The others got out of the car, walking over. Ratchet began to pull out his medical supplies.

"It's no use."

"W-what?" Ratchet asked looking at the young trainer.

"She's lost to much energon, and judging by the flies, birds, and smell she's been like this for a while," 'Bee said sadly. "She's not gonna make it."

As if to prove him wrong, she lifted her head, but 'Bee gently put his hands on it, and lowered her back to the ground when she couldn't support it anymore gently whispering. Midnight sat next to him, coolant tears in her optics, just like the others as she watched. Tentatively they all began to pet her, listening to her take her last, shaky intake, before she became still.

Bumblebee sighed and sat back on his heels, looking sad. Midnight, Arcee, and even Eclipse were crying; and the mechs looked just as pained.

As 'Bee got up, the same smell reached is oilfactory sensor again, but this time much stronger. Instead of going to the car, he walked to the top of the hill. Seeing what he was doing, they others fallowed. When he got there, he took a sharp intake. The others gasped too, and the femmes began crying more. The rest of the diplodicus herd lying dead or dying.

"It didn't eat them," 'Bee said sounding a mixed of horrified and disgusted, "it's killing for sport." With a growl, he turned and started walking back to the car.

"Why did you call the Indominus an 'it'? The other predacons you call 'hers' or 'she's'," Midnight asked.

"Because," Bumblebee snapped whirling around, "that thing that did this!" he pointed to the dead predacons. "I'm not completely sure if she's on a monstrous rampage, trying to find her spot in the food chain, or if there's something else going on."

-.-

Jazz walked into the lab, going straight to Shockwave's office. "I want the genetic file for the Indominus Rex," he demanded.

"You know I am not at liberty to reveal the assets genetic make-up," the scientist said.

"It can camouflage," Jazz said, "what need do we have of a creature that can camouflage?"

"Cuttlefish gene was added to help it withstand an accelerated growth rate," Shockwave said.

"It hid from thermal technology," Jazz exclaimed.

Shockwave turned to him, a hint of surprise flashing in that single red optic. "Really?"

"Why can it do that?" Jazz asked getting angry.

"The tree frog can control its heat output, we gave her the genes of it to help the asset adapt to a tropical climate," Shockwave stated. "But I never expected this."

"What you're doing here…what you have done," Jazz shook his helm standing up. "The board will shut down this lab, and seize your work! And Quintus won't be there to protect you this time."

"If I don't experiment in the field of science, someone else will," the scientist protest. "You can't have a created animal with exaggerated features without the corresponding predator traits!"

"Who authorized you to do this?" Jazz said.

"You did," Shockwave said flatly. "Bigger, scarier…cooler, I believe were the words you put in your memoir."

"I didn't ask for a monster!" Jazz snapped losing his usual cool.

"Monster is just a relative term. To a cyber-canary a cyber-cat is a monster," Shockwave said. "We're just used to being the cat."

-.-

Starscream walked towards the series of landing hovercrafts. "Everything set?" he asked.

"It's all good sir," a mech said.

"Good, let's roll out!" Starscream said.

Up on the cliff Dreadfire was watching the troublesome seeker. "'Bee?" he asked on his comm. "Bumblebee we have a problem!"

Static.

"Are you kidding me?" Dreafire muttered.

-.-

"There!" Bumblebee said stopping the truck, and hopping out. The others fallowed to the broken gyrosphere.

"Primus no," Eclipse said crying as she picked up Smokescreen's game system.

"It's ok," 'Bee said pointing to several tracks. "They made it out, running a bit before transforming."

The group fallowed the tire tracks to the cliff.

"Primus they jumped!" Midnight said looking shocked.

"They're smart," 'Bee said.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Arcee called out.

Bumblebee slammed his servo over her mouth. "Shut up! They're alive, but we will not be if you keep screaming like that. I want you all to go back to the control room, I'll find them."

"I don't think so," Megatron said going up to the young mech.

"It's not like I don't respect your skills, but you're going to last two minutes in there! And you'll slow me down!" 'Bee growled completely unafraid of the towering Lord High Protector.

"Sorry but you're stuck with us," Midnight said.

'Bee just growled, not in the mood for this.

"So you can track their footprints like you just did right?" Ratchet asked.

"That area of the forest is too dense, footprints are almost impossible to find," he stated.

"Can you pick up their scent?" Arcee asked.

"He's not a cyber-dog!" Optimus said.

"But he is-" Arcee began before she was cut off by 'Bee.

"Enough!" Bumblebee snapped. "Let's get moving."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or Jurassic World.** **L**

Jazz walked towards the hovercraft on the helipad. Stormfall was rushing up behind him.

"Sir, I can't get ahold of your instructor," she told him.

"He's most likely caught up in the evacuation," Jazz said.

"Who's going to fly the hovercraft?" she asked worried.

"I will," the CEO stated.

-.-

"Try it now," Sideswipe said as he and Soundwave finished repairing the engine.

Sunstreaker turned the key, and much to everyone's relief the engine roared to life. "Everyone hop in!" Sunstreaker said looking excited.

"Sunny," Sideswipe said as he got into the passenger seat, "didn't you fail your driver's test?"

"Only the driving part," the yellow mech said as everyone else looked worried. Before anyone could protest the yellow mech floored it.

-.-

Bumblebee stopped when the sound of a car caught his attention. He turned and began running in the direction of the car, the others hastily fallowing. Breaking out of the trees they found themselves at the garage of the original park.

Looking down 'Bee saw another gaming system. "This one of theirs?" he asked holding it up.

"That's Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's," Ratchet said taking it.

'Bee went to the other car, turning the key. "How'd they get one of these old rust buckets to start?" he muttered.

"I remember this," Megatron said picking up the night vision goggles.

"Now's not the time to dwell on the past," 'Bee growled as he tried to start the car again. The room then shook with an impact tremor. 'Bee immediately pushed them into the connecting hall, and behind the car.

They were going to ask why, but the large muzzle of the Indominus poking in gave them the answer. It nudged the car, where 'Bee and Midnight were hiding, and the femme had to stifle a whimper. The large helm retreated and the two got up.

"You think it's gone?" Optimus asked as he appeared in the doorway.

At that moment it shoved its way through the roof. Midnight darted around her uncle, as 'Bee barely avoided being snapped up, and crushed by the car. They ran thought the old complex, fallowing the three that had been there before. The came into the main room, the bodies of the long dead raptors still laying where the tyrannosaur dropped them.

They bust out the front doors right when the Indominus burst into the main room, crushing the skull of the old t-rex model that was destroyed in the original fight. Her attention was drawn away from her prey, when the sound of a hovercraft flying above them caught her attention. Its shadow went over her, and she began to run towards the aviary.

"Wavelength, the Indominus is heading towards the aviary, get ACU here now!" Arcee commanded through her comm.

"Are you fallowing it?!" he asked in horror.

"Just get ACU here ASAP!" she snapped.

"ACU is in the air, they took the hovercraft," he answered.

"Who's flying it?"

-.-

Jazz was flying the hovercraft with two soldiers, one a co-piolet, the other the gunman.

"SIX O'CLOCK!" the gunner shouted spotting the Indominus. He began to fire, and it ran towards the aviary. It burst through the glass, and the pterosaurs began to panic, flying. Some flew through the hole the Indominus made. They flew up to the hovercraft, and one took out the gunman, while another killed the co-piolet. Then another took out the engine, and the hovercraft began to fall.

Out on a nearby cliff, the group watched in horror as the hovercraft crashed through the aviary and exploded. The pterosaurs began to fly out of the hole.

-.-

"We have a breach in the aviary," Stormfall said. "Sound the alarms, and begin emergency measures!"

At the same time the rest of the control room, began to open gates for underground escape bunkers that lead to emergency escape ships.

-.-

"INTO THE TREES!" Bumblebee shouted shoving them towards the trees. They ran in and transformed racing for the park.

-.-

The old car burst through the old, unused electric fences of the old park. The teens laughed as they drove up to the gates.

"Um…guys," Moonrose said. Looking behind them they saw the pterosaurs, and stepped on it screaming.

-.-

On a gate two guards watched the car full of screaming teens approach.

"That's a first," one said.

Hearing a cry, they looked up and saw the flock of flying predacons heading for them.

-.-

Out in the main area hundreds of guests sat waiting for everything when the alarms sounded.

 _Attention! There has been a containment anomaly! Please proceed to designated shelter and evacuation sites in an orderly manner!_

Everyone began to panic when they saw the pterosaurs, and the shelter entrances coming up from the ground. It became a mad scramble to get into the shelters and chaos ensued when the pterosaurs began attacking guests.

-.-

Bumblebee and the others arrived at the gate leading to the main area from behind the paddocks. Transforming Bumblebee, Prime, Megatron, Midnight, and Eclipse took stasis guns and made their way to assist shooting down the pterosaurs.

At the same time Arcee got a comm from Glade. "Arcee we've spotted the kids at the East Gate, I'm going to get them now!" she said.

"Good," the aunt said. "Do not let them out of your site!"

All those armed with the stasis guns began to shoot into the air, taking down dozens of the flying predacons at a time.

-.-

Soundwave and, amazingly, the twins helped guide the younger members of their group away from incoming predacons.

"STOP RUNNING!" Glade shouted at them. When they stopped to avoid a close call with a pteranodon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" She was suddenly gone, as one of the pterosaurs flew off with her. The kids could only watch in horror as she was dropped into the water, one of the predacons dove in after her, but due to its sensitive wing membranes it couldn't get out of the water. The mosasaurs shot up, swallowing both whole.

"SOUNDWAVE! MOONROSE! SMOKESCREEN! TWINS!"

They turned towards the shout and saw their creators firing into the predacons and calling out their names. Without a second thought they raced towards them, screaming at them.

Bumblebee was just shot down several when he heard the shouts at his companions. His momentary lapse in concentration allowed one of the smaller pterosaurs to latch onto his back, knocking him to the ground. Rolling over, he grabbed the small creature by the throat as it tried to bite his face off. Latching his hand onto its lower jaw, he twisted it sharply to the side hearing a snap, he let it drop dead. He really hated pterosaurs. Midnight held out a servo and helped him up.

The parents stopped shooting and embraced their children when they arrived.

"We can catch up on sentimentals later!" 'Bee shouted. They ran back behind the paddock access area gate.

Arcee commed Wavelength. "We have the kids we're coming back to control!"

"No, don't," he said. "Apparently the company had an emergency team in place, and their leader Starscream has this insane idea to use the raptors!"

"What do you mean use the raptors?!" Arcee said loud enough for everyone in the group to hear.

"Slag," 'Bee growled. "Take the kids, get them somewhere safe!" The gate doors began to creak. "Scrap…get in the car!" He hopped into the driver's seat as everyone shoved themselves into the back. At that moment the gate burst open, and tourists began racing through it. Putting the car in reverse, 'Bee began to drive as everyone screamed at him. Backing into a little alcove they watched as the people raced into the other shelter entrances.

"Can we stay with you?!" Midnight asked.

"We're never leaving your sides again!" Optimus, Ratchet, and Megatron declared.

"No, him!" the twins said pointing at him.

"Yea, definitely him," Smokescreen said nodding.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I felt it needed to be cut off here. This way I can get more 'Bee pounding Starscream later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N: I sadly do not own anything; I really, really wish I did…well I own my OCs, but they don't matter.**

Starscream stood watching the raptors as his team hooked them up to the equipment. With a smirk he stood in front of Delta, a mech showed the seeker the data pad showing the live stream footage from the camera attached to her head. "Hey!" he said snapping his digits getting the femme's attention.

"She looks at what she wants," Dreadfire said, and Starscream's proud smirk grew. "Usually what she wants to eat."

The seeker's grin faded. Their attention was turned away from the restrained raptors when the sound of an engine reached them. Turning they see a car arrived, and 'Bee hopped out fallowed by the others.

"The mother hen has finally arrived!" Starscream said walking up, but was then promptly punched in between the optics by Bumblebee's fist.

The teens put their servos over their mouths to stifle their laughs.

"Get the pit out of here. And stay away from my pack," the trainer snarled in malice; his doorwings sticking straight up in fury.

"Starscream you wanted this to happen you son of a glitch!" Midnight snapped, taking the words right from Arcee's mouth.

"Primus, how many more people need to die before this mission makes sense to you?" the seeker said rubbing his jaw.

"It's not a mission," Dreadfire said taking Arcee's waist. "It's a field test."

"This is a BioTech situation now. There will be cruise ships here in the morning, and don't you wanna see a story about how you and your pack saved lives?!" Starscream said getting in the other mech's face.

"They haven't been out of containment," Dreadfire protested to the head trainer.

"We're doing this," Starscream growled. "With or without you!"

-.-

"Here's the plan," Bumblebee said flatly as he stood with a bunch of mechs assigned to the attack force. "The raptors are going to track the scent, we'll be fallowing them. Do not shoot until I give the command! Raptors are pack hunters, they like to corner their prey. We have one shot boys! Do not shoot my raptors! I don't want to rip out any voice boxes today."

Turning away the trainer walked to his raptors, doing a final check-up.

"Are they safe?"

'Bee turned away from Blue to find Smokescreen, Midnight, Soundwave, Moonrose, and the twins looking at him. "No, they're far from it."

"What's their names?" Midnight asked.

"Well, the red and azure one is Echo, the dark and light green one is Delta, the gold, bronze, and blue one is Charm, and that last one there with the stripes is Blue. She's the Beta," he said pointing to each one.

"Who's the Alpha?" Moonrose asked.

"You're all looking at him," 'Bee said with a grin. One mech walked up to 'Bee with one of the attaching cameras they put on the girls. "Put that camera on me and your face meets my fist!"

Nearby the adults watched shaking their heads. "No wonder he's the trainer," Eclipse said and they nodded.

-.-

Bumblebee walked up to the first of the containment cages that were designed to put the raptors into the paddock, now they were being released through their entrance. He gave a whistle, and held up the piece of flesh the Indominus clawed off itself with the tracker. As each girl caught the scent, they began to get anxious. On the sides those on the attack force were waiting in their alt modes, except the kids and their parents.

To their confusion 'Bee tossed it to Dreadfire. "Let's do this," he said before transforming. To their shock, instead of a car, there was a black and yellow velociraptor that easily reached Megatron's shoulders.

The bright yellow and black raptor darted up to Dreadfire and sniffed the piece. He scrapped the ground impatiently and released a howl-like cry, and the worker pressed the button that released the other raptors. They all bolted and raced into the jungle, the regular mechs struggling to keep up with them.

"Arcee?" Optimus questioned. "Why and how did he transform into a raptor?"

"He's Goldenstar's son…surprise!" she said.

"W-what?! That shouldn't be possible!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Predacon and Cybertronian CNA shouldn't be able to mix!"

"Well, the proof disproving that theory just ran off into the woods," Arcee said. "I'm sure you can question him later, but it depends on his mood…he can be rather testy after going into raptor mode. At least that's what Dreadfire told me." She walked over to an ambulance and opened the back. "This looks pretty safe. Hop in." The teens, Eclipse, and Megatron got into the back, while the other three adults sat in the front. The adults pulled up the footage on their data pads, and Soundwave pulled it up on his visor so they could watch the hunt.

"Nothing's getting in here right?" Smokescreen asked.

"We won't let anything happen to you, nothing will get you while we're around," Eclipse said rubbing the youngling's knee.

-.-

Bumblebee barely glanced back to make sure the others were keeping up with them; he could hear the engines behind them racing to catch up. Next to him, Blue gave a sharp cry at Echo as she bumped into her. He released a louder cry, giving a quick snap at Blue; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with her slag. Before she could attempt retaliating he ran up to the front of the pack, fallowing the ever strengthening scent of the Indominus.

-.-

"You're boyfriend's a badass," Sunstreaker said looking at Midnight.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she snapped, smacking the yellow twin before turning back to the video.

-.-

'Bee skid to a stop as the scent became strong, and he noticed the girls were doing the same thing. Coming to a stop, he transformed back into bipedal mode. The girls walked ahead and stood a bit in front of him and the others as they stopped.

"It here?" Dreadfire asked readying his ion blaster.

"It's close," 'Bee said trading his servo for his plasma cannon.

They got into position behind a log and primed their weapons. Bumblebee frowned as he listened to the nervous chittering of the girls, he could tell they were uncomfortable and a little unsure of themselves. That worried him.

The Indominus stepped out of the brush looking down at the girls. Instead of attacking like they expected she gave low rumble that made 'Bee's energon run cold. They were talking to each other; Indominus wanted the girls to betray them and attack them! It wanted to be alpha, and it wanted to kill them all.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what that thing's made of," the trainer whispered.

"Why?" Dreadfire asked, not liking his companion's tone.

"That thing's part raptor." At that moment the girls all looked at him.

"LIGHT IT UP!" a mech yelled and they all began shooting. The Indominus and raptors ran into the jungle, and everyone became on alert.

"Watch your six!" 'Bee commanded. "Raptor's got a new alpha!"

One mech screamed as he was tackled by a fast shadow, soon there was another, and another. Mechs were shooting blindly, becoming easy victims to the velociraptors. Dreadfire wised up, and climbed up out of the raptors' reach in a tree, hoping the Indominus already left. Bumblebee kept his cannon ready, not wanting to go raptor in fear of being shot.

-.-

Inside the ambulance they all watched in horror as the raptors attacked, and those who had been to the island before were reliving bad memories. Arcee screamed as an energon covered had slammed on the window.

"START THE CAR! GET OUTTA HERE! GO!" the mech shouted. Those in the back watched as the man began to climb in, but was then tackled by Echo. The ambulance lurched to a start and sped away.

-.-

Bumblebee listened to the area around him, hearing something he whirled around to see Charm look up at him from a kill. She cocked her head and look at him, giving a soft chitter. He transformed his cannon back into a servo, and she relaxed. He noticed a small light getting brighter behind her, realizing what it was, he sprang into action and tackled her to the ground right as the missile exploded where she was standing. She was hissing at him, but seeing the explosion made her go quiet. He looked her over and saw she had a few nasty burns that would have to wait till this was over; she nuzzled his chest in gratitude. Transforming into raptor mode the two took off.

-.-

Ratchet was currently steering the ambulance towards control like Arcee said. In the back Eclipse and Megatron were watching out for raptors.

Echo and Delta burst from the brush next to the road and gave chase to the ambulance. Echo jammed her head into the driver's window as Arcee was calling Wavelength. She screamed and Optimus slammed his fist into the raptor causing her to fall. In the back Delta was evading the stun blasts Megatron and Eclipse were shooting at the velociraptor. Soundwave came up and unveiled his tentacles, when Delta jumped he slammed them into her and shocked her. The raptor fell to the ground stunned. Shaking her head she got up as Echo joined her, hearing their Alpha's roar, they ran off.

"That was awesome!" Smokescreen said as he looked at Soundwave. "Dude! You just fought a velociraptor and won!"

The seeker just shrugged and was about to sit down when they heard another raptor cry. Priming their weapons they saw Charm and 'Bee appear.

"It's Bumblebee!" Midnight said being the first to recognize the black and yellow raptor.

He quickly transformed into a Camaro, allowing Charm to hop on him. Picking up speed he drove next to Ratchet. "Fallow me!" he commanded before revving his engine and speeding up.

-.-

Arriving in the main plaza, those in the car hopped out as 'Bee transformed. "C'mon!" he said as he ushered them into the visitor center, Charm sticking close to his side. As they went towards the lab Charm stopped staring at the vending machine.

"What is she-?" Ratchet began when suddenly the femme attacked the machine, and ripped through the glass. Pulling her head out, she had a pack of rust sticks. "Did she really just stop us for a pack of rust sticks?"

"Yep, that's her strange food addiction," 'Bee said as they continued walking towards the labs.

"Strange food?" Optimus asked confused.

"Yep, each of the girls has a thing for certain regular foods. Charm likes rust sticks, Echo has a thing for candy, for some reason Delta likes chips, and Blue has a weird thing for cookies," 'Bee explained as they jogged to the main complex. Giving off a shrill whistle he called Charm, who reluctantly fallowed.


End file.
